


Trapped

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Peter and Janine get trapped together on a bust. They haven’t been getting along lately. Will this experience make things worse?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/gifts).



The Ghostbusters had asked Janine to help them on a bust. They anticipated a rough time and an extra set of hands would be useful. Janine had no complaints; she had caught up on paperwork and needed something to keep busy.

She was sitting in the front next to Winston. Ray was sitting in the back with Egon and Peter. Janine and Peter had been teasing each other all morning, but shortly before they got the call, Peter had pushed the teasing a little too far. Their “friendly” fighting has turned into an actual verbal assault. Everyone thought it best to keep them separated for the time being.

They arrived at the battered old building in Queens where the disturbance was coming from. 

“Wow! This looks like a traditional haunted house!” Janine exclaimed.

“Yeah, you should feel right at home,” Peter quipped.

Janine had her hands on her hips. “What the hell does that mean?!”

“Wellll,” Peter drawled. “I thought witches liked places like this.” He gave Janine a smug grin.

“You son of a…..,” Janine started, her eyes glaring.

“That’s enough!” Egon interrupted. “You two are acting like three year olds! We have a job to do. Pull yourselves together! We need to act as a team!”

Egon’s angry outburst was enough to shock everyone into silence. 

“Why don’t we split up?” Winston suggested. “This is a big place; we can cover more ground. Radio each other if we find something.”

They all agreed. Winston and Ray paired up. Janine moved towards Egon, but he quickly stopped her. 

“No, you’re going with Peter,” Egon said sternly.

“WHAT?!” Peter and Janine both shouted.

“You two will work together - with any luck, you’ll come to a truce - or kill each other,” Egon said.

“Who are you gonna team with then?!” Janine asked. 

“I will be fine by myself and will eventually meet up with Winston and Ray,” Egon replied.

Peter and Janine angrily powered up their packs and headed to the back side of the building. They carefully walked through the back door, Peter leading. 

“Be careful,” he warned Janine, who was following close behind. “These floor boards might be weak.”

“Don’t worry, you’re heavier than I am,” Janine snipped back.

“Yeah, But you tend to charge full ahead before thinking,” Peter retorted. 

“If I remember correctly, my quick movements saved your ass on that call!” Janine argued.

Peter mumbled something under his breath that Janine couldn’t quite make out.

They continued walking carefully through the room. Peter was holding a flashlight so they could see. 

Suddenly, a loud creak was heard.

“Damnit Janine! Hold back!” Peter yelled.

“I’m at least five steps behind you!” She hissed.

They stopped walking for a moment, waiting to see if they should keep going. Peter made the call.

“Back up very slowly,” Peter instructed. 

Janine started to back up when the floor beneath her gave way.

“Janine!” Peter lunged to grab her but it was too late. Peter’s added weight caused more of the floor to give way, sending him crashing to the floor below.

A few moments passed before Peter’s eyes adjusted to the room’s light. There was a faint light shining through a small window. Peter searched frantically for Janine. He finally saw her lying on the floor a few feet away. He rushed to her, gently touching her shoulder.

“Janine?” he whispered.

“What the hell?” Janine asked groggily, rubbing her head.

“Let me check out the damage,” he said, turning her head so he could check for cuts. “Good, no signs of bleeding, so probably no concussion.”

He continued checking her over, making sure she hadn’t broken any bones.

“Will you stop? I’m fine!” Janine said, pushing Peter’s hands away. “Where are we?”

“Looks like the basement,” Peter said, his eyes scanning the area. “There’s a small window way up there but I don’t see how we can get up there.”

Janine looked around, removing her proton pack. Peter removed his, too. She noticed a couple of boxes across the room.

“We can make a ladder using those boxes!” Janine said excitedly. “We can climb up the boxes until we reach the top of the floor where we fell from!”

Peter looked skeptical. “I don’t know, Janine,” he drawled. “I think we should try to get up to that window. If we can get it open, you should be able to squeeze through.” He casually leaned back to sneak a look at her behind.

Janine glared at Peter. “So your idea is automatically the best, right?!”

Peter smirked. “In this situation, yes.”

Janine rolled her eyes. “Because there’s no way I could possibly come up with anything reasonable?!”

Peter sighed. “No, I just don’t think the boxes are a good idea. I mean, they could topple over as we climb up them. Then what? We break our fucking necks?!”

Janine’s face reddened as she walked towards Peter. She poked his chest with her index finger.

“I’d risk a broken neck before I’d try to climb through that tiny window!”

Peter slowly stepped forward, forcing Janine to step backwards. He gave her a mischievous yet sexy grin.

“Well, we’d have better luck fitting you through that window than me!”

“Oh yeah, push little Janine through there. She’s not good for anything else!” Janine replied angrily, still slowly stepping backwards.

“It’s still better than the box idea!” Peter yelled.

“Because it’s not YOUR idea!” Janine screamed, her back hitting the wall.

“Any other bright ideas?!” Peter shouted.

“Have ya tried the fucking radio?!” Janine yelled.

“As a matter of fact, I have! It’s busted!” Peter screamed back.

“You Drive me completely insane!” Janine shouted. “If I’m not doing something right in the office, I’m fucking up in the field!” 

“Shut up, Janine!” Peter shouted.

“Oh yeah? Try and make me!” She responded.

Without another word, Peter grabbed Janine’s jumpsuit, unzipping it quickly down to her hips. He grasped her blouse with both hands and jerked it open, buttons flying everywhere. 

Janine hurriedly unzipped Peter’s jumpsuit as well. She pulled his shirt up halfway so she could get to his belt. With lightning speed, she unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. 

Peter jerked her jumpsuit down and unfastened her jeans. He pulled them down along with her panties. As he stood back up, he pushed the cups of her bra up so he could see her breasts. 

Peter pushed his jeans and briefs down. He grabbed Janine again by the waist, lifting her up, using the wall for leverage. 

Janine was panting, running her fingers through his hair as Peter buried his face between her breasts. He sucked each one hard, giving each nipple a light bite. Janine gasped but in a low, sexy moan.

Peter reached down between their bodies. He grasped his cock and, as he lifted Janine slightly, he pushed it into her fast and rough. Janine moaned, clutching his shoulders as he filled her. She leaned forward, kissing his neck hard. As he started thrusting, she held on for dear life, moaning and crying out in ecstasy. 

He pushed his cock in further, adding more speed to his thrusts. As he did, Peter kissed her, his tongue licking at hers. Then he kissed her neck roughly, lightly biting her neck. Janine leaned her head back, giving Peter better access to her neck and collarbone. 

Janine started riding Peter hard, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. Soon, Janine’s voice got slightly higher in pitch, and she grasped Peter’s shoulders as her orgasm neared. She could hear him panting, his body trembling as he was holding back his own orgasm. Finally, she let go, her body going rigid and shaking. Peter could feel her fluids run down his shaft. That was all it took for his orgasm to release. 

He held Janine up against the wall for just a moment before pulling out of her and lowering her down. They took a minute to catch their breath, Peter giving Janine a wicked grin. 

As Janine pulled up her pants and straightened her bra back into position, she smirked back. 

“What are you looking at?” She asked coyly.

Peter pulled his pants up, shifting his jumpsuit back into its original form. 

“Just never thought angry sex could be that hot,” he said, still panting. 

Janine zipped her jumpsuit back up. “Oh, you have no idea,” she said seductively.

“We should fight more often,” he replied.

A few minutes later, they could hear the others calling for them. 

“Hey! We’re down here!” Peter shouted.

“Hang on, I've got some rope in Ecto!” Winston shouted back.

“We got the ghost!” Ray yelled down the hole.

“That’s great! Get us the hell outta here!” Janine yelled back.

Within moments, Peter and Janine were back up above ground. As they walked to Ecto, Peter had gone ahead with Winston and Ray. Egon looked at Janine. 

“It seems things between you and Peter are better now?” Egon asked.

Janine smiled. “Yeah, we got our frustrations out in the open.”


End file.
